Lovely Garden Pretty Cure
Lovely Garden Pretty Cure is the 16th fanseries of CureBlanc22 and the seventh and final series of the CureBlanc22 second generation series. This series has a farming theme. Story In a magical land of grass called Prairie Land, There was a ceremony to crown the new Queen, and Princess Prairie was going to become the queen, but she was kidnapped by Mad Ant. But before the Pests got control of the Life Seed Machine, Prairie used her strength to smash it so that the Pests don't use it to spread Death Seeds, and she has scattered the remaining Life Seeds to Earth and put the fairy filly named Farrah in charge of finding the Lovely Garden Pretty Cure so that they can find the seeds before the Pests find them to use for evil. A girl named Darlene Maynard woke up to see a shooting star, until the shooting star breaks the window. She sees that the shooting star was actually a Life Seed, but Farrah also crashes through the window and knocks Darlene down. The filly tells Darlene that the Life Seeds have been scattered around the Great Plains, specifically the Dakotas, and pleads to her to become a Pretty Cure but Darlene refuses, and talks about moving away from the boring South Dakotan small town to a big city like New York, LA, Chicago, or London. After refusing to be Pretty Cure, Darlene goes back to sleep, but she hears a loud explosion, and an ant monster captures her father, James. Darlene cries at her father's abduction and becomes a Pretty Cure. Now she has to gather the other Cures to collect the Life Seeds. Characters Pretty Cure [[Darlene Maynard|'Darlene Maynard']] / Cure Maize Intro: "The yellow corn emerging out of the husk, Cure Maize!" Attack: Corn Missile A lovely, cheerful, happy girl. Darlene comes from a famous farming family. She is the first Cure and the leader of the team. She is the best friend of Clarissa ever since they were kids. Despite loving to garden her lawn and maintaining the farm with her family, she wants to move to the big city, and also fall in love with a handsome man. She is not good with homework and she is too selfless to the point where she sometimes hurts herself helping others. When she was young, her father, James always told a bedtime story of what his Sioux ancestors did and how they lived before they had contact with Europeans. She is a religious Baptist Christian and she reads the Bible every day. She wants to protect her daddy from danger. She goes to Prairie Private Academy where she is very popular. She transforms into Cure Maize and her theme color is Yellow. [[Clarissa Briganti|'Clarissa Briganti']] / Cure Broccoli Intro: "The cute green sprouting plant, Cure Broccoli!" Attack: Broccoli Dream A petite, waifish-bodied girl who is Darlene's best friend. She is kind and gracious, but shy and hardly speaks, unless she is with Darlene. Her family suffers from a "curse". She felt abandoned when her father left her, and when her mother gave her away to an aunt who was abusive towards her. She has a strong sense of justice and wants to break the curse by making herself better. She is a good painter, and she is good at academics. She goes to Prairie Private Academy. Her favorite subject is art. She transforms into Cure Broccoli and her theme color is Green. [[Wendy Lively|'Wendy Lively']] / Cure Bread Intro: "The grain of life farmed around the Great Plains, Cure Bread!" Attack: Bread and Butter Roll (With Cure Butter) A tall girl who is skilled in sports, especially volleyball and basketball and plays for both of the teams at Prairie Private Academy. She and her half-sister, Helena, are chefs in the Lively Delicatessen, a popular deli restaurant and bakery in Prairie. In her free time, she exercises as well as hanging out with her friends. She has a big heart and she always invites the homeless and unemployed for free meals, even though her cold biological father doesn't like it. She transforms into Cure Bread and her theme color is Brown. [[Helena Kawajiri|'Helena Kawajiri']] / Cure Butter Intro: "Spreading love to food everywhere, Cure Butter!" Attack: Bread and Butter Roll (With Cure Bread) Wendy's half-sister. They share the same mother, but have different fathers. Helena's father (who is also Wendy's stepfather) is a wealthy second generation Japanese-American businessman, who Helena borrowed money from to create the Lively Delicatessen. Helena is also tall like Wendy, but her body is weak, so she is afraid of playing sports where it requires a lot of energy, so she plays golf. She has a big appetite and often eats food from other people's plates when they are not looking. When she feels depressed, her appetite gets bigger. It once got bad that she couldn't be a Cure because she was obese from her eating binge and she had to exercise to lose all of the weight. She goes to Prairie Private Academy. She transforms into Cure Butter, and her theme color is White and Black. [[Kassidy Borowski|'Kassidy Borowski']] / Cure Pork Intro: "The delicious meat from a pig, Cure Pork!" Attack: Bacon Slam A girl originally from San Antonio, Texas who, along with her best friend Lauren, run a family pig & cattle farm. She and Lauren are teammates in the wrestling club. She and Lauren practice wrestling with each other so they can improve their skills. They are also competitive in board games and video games, with Kassidy usually besting Lauren in video games, and Lauren usually besting Kassidy in board games and card games. She is scared of heights. She goes to Prairie Private Academy. She transforms into Cure Pork, and her theme color is Pink. [[Lauren Nix|'Lauren Nix']] / Cure Beef Intro: "The delicious meat from cattle, Cure Beef!" Attack: Texas Barbecue A girl originally from San Antonio, Texas who, along with her best friend Kassidy, run a family pig & cattle farm. She and Kassidy are teammates in the wrestling club at Prairie Private Academy. She and Kassidy practice wrestling with each other so they can improve their skills. They are also competitive in board games and video games, with Kassidy usually besting Lauren in video games, and Lauren usually besting Kassidy in board games and card games. She is scared of bees and spiders. She transforms into Cure Beef, and her theme color is Dark Brown. [[Martha Kowalski|'Martha Kowalski']] / Cure Salt Intro: "The condiment that makes food sweeter, Cure Salt!" Attack: Salt Shaker A sweet girl who is smart and very popular. She loves making new friends and enjoys reading books and watching movies. Her favorite genres are western, action, and especially romance. She's living with her cousin, Jan and best friend Lucia, because her parents moved back to Warsaw, Poland where they came from. She was a hardcore Atheist until she met Lucia in which she became a Christian, though Lucia did not convert her. She is in the dance club with Lucia at Prairie Private Academy. She transforms into Cure Salt, and her theme color is White. [[Lucia Ortiz|'Lucia Ortiz']] / Cure Pepper Intro: "The condiment that makes food spicier, Cure Pepper!" Attack: Pepper Spray A religious Mexican-American girl who is a devout Catholic and she reads the Bible everyday like Darlene and Martha, and they like reading the Bible together in their small Bible study sessions. She is a dance club member at Prairie Private Academy and she dreams of being an actress in action movies. Her best friend is Martha. She enjoys riding horses. Her older sister, Stefanie, was Cure Salsa. She transforms into Cure Pepper and her theme colors are Red with Yellow and Dark Green as a sub-theme color. [[Victoria Ringo|'Victoria S. Ringo']] / Cure Apple Intro: "The beautiful fruit of temptation, Cure Apple!" Attack: Apple Cider, Blossom Falls Victoria is a beautiful girl who is on the volleyball team at Prairie Private Academy. She learns names easily, gets friends easily, and her lovely smile always make people smile. She is Black but her middle (Sakura) and last names are Japanese, and she got them from her mother's visit to Japan because her mom loved it there. She transforms into Cure Apple and her theme colors are Pink and Light Green. [[Lisabella Schürrle|'Lisabella Schürrle']] / Cure Tomato Intro: "The delicious red fruit, Cure Tomato!" Attack: Love Ketchup Shoot Lisabella is a tall, strong girl. She wants to be a bodybuilder. She is German and is very fluent in the German language. She has family members who live in all regions of Germany and also in Austria. She is an elite member of the basketball club and she can shoot like her favorite player, who is fellow German and Dallas Mavericks' player Dirk Nowitzki. She transforms into Cure Tomato and her theme color is Scarlet. [[Dakota Clark|'Dakota Clark']] / Cure Blueberry Intro: "The lovely blue color of the dreamy fruit, Cure Blueberry!" Attack: Blueberry Pie Smash Dakota is a girl who was born in Prairie, moved to Minneapolis, Minnesota and then back to Prairie. She comes the Sioux tribe and she is a policewoman. She is friendly, super smart, down to earth. She wears traditional Sioux clothing and Westernized clothing and she has a tattoo of buffaloes on her back, and feathers on her biceps. For the 1st half of the season she helped the Cures. It's revealed that she is Darlene's distant cousin and that the Maynard family's rumor of having Native ancestry was indeed true. She wanted to see Darlene for a long time, because they haven't met since they were in kindergarten. She transforms into Cure Blueberry and her theme color is Blue. Past Cures [[Stefanie Ortiz|'Stefanie Ortiz']] / Cure Salsa Intro: "The sauce that makes food spicy, Cure Salsa!" Attack: Salsa Roja Lucia's much older sister; 22 years her senior. Stefanie and her family moved to South Dakota from Tijuana, Mexico when she was only 2. She went to Prairie Private Academy where she was in the dance club, and her salsa dancing wowed a lot of people. She was good as a goalie in soccer and cooking both American and Mexican food, but dancing is where she really shined. Unlike Lucia who is a more serious and religious girl, Stefanie is a lot more laid-back, and she isn't really open about her faith. She was also a Cure named Cure Salsa. Her theme colors are Red and Yellow. Mascots [[Farrah|'Farrah']] A cute fairy horse from Prairie Land. She ends her sentences with -farrah and she is high-spirited. [[Robin|'Robin']] Farrah's mother. She was Stefanie Ortiz's mascot when Stefanie was a Cure. Pests [[Mad Ant|'Mad Ant']] The antagonist. He is a humanoid ant that can 'poop' out large amount of fire ants. Crop Killer Trio Crowwy An evil crow Catty An evil caterpillar Ratty An evil rat Items [[Life Seed Machine|'Life Seed Machine']] A machine that replenishes the farms in Prairie land. They create life seeds so that Prairie Land does not suffer from drought. Prairie destroyed it before the Pests can use it to spread Death Seeds. The Cures must fix it using the magic seeds of creation that can sprout a new one. [[Life Seed|'Life Seed']] The gold colored seeds that makes Prairie land beautiful. They are used to create endless miles of crops. [[Death Seed|'Death Seed']] The evil version of Life Seeds. They make poison fruits and vegetables that are harmful to eat. Location [[Prairie, South Dakota|'Prairie, South Dakota']] A fictional small town on the Great Plains References Category:User:CureBlanc22 Category:Lovely Garden Pretty Cure Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Food Themed Series